awford27 requests
by Logan'slover
Summary: Warning! Mature content. This is a crossover though the two worlds do not meet. Both are about a woman with two younger men.
1. Chapter 1: Lois Lane

These two stories are for 27. Hopefully this is what you wanted. The first chapter deals with Lois Lane. The second chapter is about Natasha. I started that one when I first heard the request though its more sex not NC-17. So hopefully you like them both.

Deven and Todd are about fifteen years old. They are both very handsome and sometimes conceited, though they are both also nice to people that their friends make fun of. Sometimes they make fun of the people but are always there to help if the person needs it.

#####################################################################################

_Deven and Todd are waiting outside Todd's apartment. His family isn't due to return home for six hours. But they also locked him out and he doesn't have his key. They are waiting for Ms. Lois Lane, who lives two doors down, and has the spare key._

_She is due to return home at any minute. She works as a reporter for the Daily Planet. Lately, she has been dating Clark Kent but both Deven and Todd have been having sex dreams about Lois. She is beautiful and nice._

_The elevator dings. Lois steps out of the compartment, carrying a jug of milk and a bag with bead poking out the top. She smiles at them, walking towards her apartment. They return the smile, standing up and following her._

"_So, what is going on, Todd?" Lois asks, looking back at the two boys. "I know your folks had the big dinner party tonight."_

"_Yeah. They locked us out. May I borrow the spare key and you can come over for wieners later?" Todd asks, not too hopeful._

"_I got a better idea. Why don't you come inside and we can play hide the salami?" Lois answers, opening the door and stepping inside, leaving the door open._

"_Are we allowed to go in?" Derek asks, looking at Todd puzzled. "She just keeps me standing at attention when she walks by."_

"_I wonder if she will lick me like a lolly-pop?" Todd asks, leading the way into Lois' apartment, noticing the neatness._

"_Would you help me get off?" Lois' voice comes from farther in the apartment, making the boys hot and bothered._

"_What?" Todd asks, knowing he must of heard that wrong, knowing that Lois would never be interested in anyone their age._

"_I forgot that the plate I was fixing was still wet. My hands are glued to the counter." Lois replies, sounding worried about something._

"_Oh, maybe my one-eyed monster could help her get off." Deven whispers to Todd, smirking happily at the thought of Lois and him having sex._

_Todd walks into the kitchen, glaring at Deven over his shoulder. Deven just rearranges his pants so nobody can see the tent in them. He looks around the room, hearing Todd helping Lois get her hands unstuck from the counter._

"_Those are nice melons, Lois." Todd says, quickly drawing Deven's attention. "Would you whip that out for me?"_

_Deven walks into the kitchen. Todd has two watermelons in his arms, putting them back into the refrigerator. Lois is setting a sour cream container on the counter. Both of them look at Deven as he enters the room._

"_Would you guys like to help me in the bathroom? I need some help scrubbing." Lois asks, gesturing out of the kitchen and across the living room._

"_Of course, Toots. We will follow you anywhere." Todd replies, gesturing for Lois to lead the way as Deven steps to the side._

_Lois walks out of the kitchen. In the living room, she kicks off her high heels. Deven looks over at Todd, puzzled. Putting her hands on her shirt, Lois lifts it over her head, showing off a black, lacy bra. They walk into the bedroom._

_She tosses the shirt on her bed, before taking off her skirt. The removal of cloth shows off her black, lacy thong. Deven stumbles, getting a major hard-on. Todd looks Lois up and down, enjoying the amazing, sexy view._

"_Would you mind scrubbing my back? Its so hard to reach the middle of it." Lois asks, looking at Deven and Todd._

_All of them step into the adjoining bathroom. Lois starts the shower. Deven and Todd get out of their clothes. Lois takes off her bra and thong, turning around to the boys. She smiles seeing their naked bodies. All three looking the others up and down._

Todd gasps, jerking awake. His blanket is tented, while he tries to calm his raging hard-on. Deven, who is spending the night, is still asleep. Though Deven also has a tent in his blankets and is moaning Lois' name in pleasure.

Unbeknownst to him, three doors down, Lois also jerks awake. She stares at the ceiling, thinking of her dream. Her right hand slips beneath the covers, wanting to finish what the dream started so she can take a shower and get all the sweat off.


	2. Chapter 2: Natasha 'Black Widow' Romanov

Here is the one that I made for 27 before he decided that it should be NC-17. Oh well. Hopefully its still good.

#####################################################################################

_Natasha is in the Girl's Locker Room shower. It's after basketball practice. The other girls have already left, leaving just Natasha. She likes staying in the showers longer, usually making herself orgasm, liking how it makes her feel._

"_Hey Babe, how did practice go?" Natasha's boyfriend, Deven, says as he steps into view, standing out of the way of the water._

"_Hello, Boyfriend." Natasha replies, smiling at Deven. "Would you scrub my back?" She adds, turning around and smirking._

_Even though she has had boyfriends before, she has never gone all the way. But Deven is different, and they love each other. Deven told her the L word last weekend. Since then, having sex with him is all that Natasha can think about._

_Deven takes off his clothes before walking up to Natasha's back. His hands rub soap all over her back. Natasha groans in pleasure, feeling warmness appear in her groin area. The sound arouses Deven, giving him a major hard-on._

_Seeing water sliding down her chest unlocks the beast inside of him. With a growl of desire, his lips latch onto her breast, sucking roughly, rolling the peaked nipple between his teeth before he released the dark areole and biting the curve of the soft flesh._

_She moans, grabbing the back of his head and keeping his face against her chest. She arches her back, trying to get closer to the pleasure that he is giving her. His hands grab her hips, forcing her closer to him as he lavishes her breasts._

_Lifting her up, her legs automatically wrap around his waist. He lowers her until the tip of his head is pressed against the opening of her pussy. She kisses him passionately, sucking on his lower lip, his tongue slipping into her mouth._

"_You look so wonderful Love, all wet and naked." He whispers, pulling back from her just enough to say the words, before kissing her again._

_He thrusts his hips, shoving his dick all the way inside of her vagina. She whimpers into his mouth as he breaks her hymen. He stops moving, wanting her body to adjust to his size, wanting her first time to be special and magical._

_Fierce groans wrenched his form as his body, wound tight as a bowstring, arched upwards, enjoying her tightness. He swirled his hips, taunting and tempting himself until he was pushed to the brink of his sanity._

_Once her body relaxes, used to his size, he slowly starts thrusting his hips. The thrusts are a leisurely grind. The slow movements allow her to feel every ridge and vein in that magnificent organ, bringing her slowly to the brink of madness._

_Her body begins clenching with unrelenting ferocity as her mind clouds, her thoughts slipping away. There was a delicious fire spreading through her veins, spreading through her heart, infecting her mind. Agonizing pleasure began to drown her in waves and tides and her breath hitched in her lungs._

_He increases his tempo, his cock sinking with unrepentant savagery into her. Again and again, his thick member stroking her lust soaked flesh; again and again she felt her walls stretch to the point of pain, and still clench ravenously to forbid his retreat._

_Natasha purrs in pleasure as Deven lies down on the floor. She moves her hips, riding him. His arms wrap around her waist and shoulders, forcing her to lie down on his stomach. She continues to move her hips, close to orgasming._

_Something huge and hard slides into Natasha's ass, hurting a lot. Focused on that pain, she gasps, turning her head, because she can't turn her body. Todd is behind her, naked, with his eyes closed, body shuddering in pleasure._

_Even though she rocks forward, trying to get away from Todd's dick, she gives more pleasure to Deven. He groans out, thrusting upwards, sending her backwards farther onto Todd's dick. Todd moans out, pausing so he doesn't cum yet._

_Deven and Todd move back and forth, quickly finding the perfect rhythm. They keep Natasha still, though her pelvis shakes every time they hit her sweet spot. Sensing her sweet completion, they abandoned the gentle thrusts and violently drove themselves hilt-deep, nudging her womb and guts as they hardened beyond the point of pain._

_Even against her efforts, they could pull themselves out and drive sharply back inside. Natasha moans, twisting and squirming as she nears that rare, much sought-after Apex of sexual gratification. She is about to explode, quaking violently._

_With a snap, she shattered. A sharp unrelenting cry taking flight from her mouth and a blaze incinerated her flesh and leeched her of her strength. Deep inside her, her pussy and ass caverns burst with spasmodic convulsions._

_Unknowingly, she choked their cocks and with a roar of unadulterated pleasure, Deven and Todd burst within her, flooding her womb with streams of burning seed. Their bodies continued surging forward in relentless thrusts until they are thoroughly spent._

_She relaxes with the ebbing waves of sensation as they receded into a soft, lingering afterglow. Her body, relaxing from its tense arc, softened in fatigue as she fearfully felt those iron strong arms close possessively around her spent form._

Natasha gasps, jerking awake. The dream seemed so real. She is lying in her bed, in Avenger Tower. It's on the same floor as Clint's rooms, though they aren't in a relationship. Both of them are best friends but too alike to be lovers.

Loki is standing at the other end of the room. He isn't holding the spear that he used to take over so many minds during the battle of Manhattan. But that doesn't mean anything because Loki can conjure things out of a pocket dimension.

In a flash, Natasha has her gun that is hidden under her pillow, out and pointed at Loki's head. His hands rise to shoulder-height, saying that he isn't dangerous. But Natasha doesn't believe him, knowing he is evil and almost killed Clint.

"I am here to make restitution to those I injured, on Odin's orders." Loki says, bowing to Natasha like a true gentleman.

"What are you going to do for me?" Natasha asks, not lowering her gun. "I don't trust you as far as I can throw you."

"You already had my gift." Loki pauses, smirking. "I showed you, in your dream, what it would've been like if you had a normal high school experience."


End file.
